


Getting Comfortable

by Interstellar_Child



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Budding Love, Character Study, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellar_Child/pseuds/Interstellar_Child
Summary: Ultra Magnus has been having back issues and is finally getting around to his check up to see what the problem is. Only it's Minimus who leaves the appointment.
Relationships: Megatron/Minimus Ambus (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Getting Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Art Trade for a server im in the promt was as follows: Minimegs. Sleeping/Cuddling. Something to do with them being comfortable with being open enough to be this close while recharging. Then them realizing how safe and warm they feel and having the best sleep in ages

The medical slab sent a chill up his spinal strut. The armor usually cushioned any discomfort he might get from this situation, both physically and personally. Would have suppressed any twitching or little tick that his irreducible form seemed to be making a habit of the more often he found himself in it. He would have avoided it from within the Magnus Armor or even his regular outer armor as being simply Minimus. Something he had been taking advantage of for longer and longer than he wanted to. Today he had no such privilege of the armor nor the convenience of his outer self. It wasn’t like last time when it just stopped working, nor did it come apart piece by piece as it had once been forced to. He had just found that it was sluggish. His back plating was sore, and it wasn't the usual constant dulled pain. It hurt to move his back- to run, to jump, and most damning of all to walk without a limp.

By the time he actually went to the medical ward First Aid spent a good long time releasing built up pressure in his platting. Thirty minutes on stretching it out to where it used to be able to reach to. Next was helping him relax some of his joints- shoulders, knees, elbows, his neck. The final part of the agonizingly long check up was untangling his wires. This was what took the longest to do- and he was thankful that First Air had cleared out the rest of his shift to help him. Remarking at how this was the worst case of wire tangling that he’d seen in a few centuries First Aid pointed out the worst of it was in his neck. Minimus hadn’t noticed.

The fact of the matter was that Minimus is, as First Aid had so kindly phrased it, “old as hell”. Which was true for most of them on the ship but when you got to be Minimus’ age a million or two difference really just faded away into memory. So an ache here or there was just a part of getting up in years. At least that’s what he’d hoped. The last few hours had proved otherwise.

“Look Magnus, I’m telling you this as a medical professional and not your subordinate, you need to rest.” He said swiping through the charts on the datapad in his hand. Minimus couldn’t help but pick at the joint in his knee as he read the numbers that Firstaid showed him, “Just a few days without the armor to let the tension in your wires fully relax and you’ll be back to your not so small self. Then maybe in a few weeks or so we can get you back in the armor if you're feeling up to it.”

Minimus didn’t like that. The last time he had been told something along those lines he was out of the Magnus armor for a century. That was also when he was having his frame reconstructed from all the damage he had sustained in battle. A few weeks would be no time at all compared to the years spent on a secluded medical slab. Nobody but one of Tyrest’s medics to interact with. Even if he couldn’t bare the thought of having to be in his irreducible form so soon after the jump, it was better than the total isolation of that time.

All the same, even if his strength hadn’t been what it once was he couldn’t just  _ not  _ work for the next few weeks. They had to map out this section of the universe they were in. Then they had to find a planet they could get supplies from. Then they would have to act diplomatically- and as charismatic as Rodimus is or as optimistic Drift is they  _ needed  _ Ultra Magnus. Maybe some habits did die hard but Minimus felt much more comfortable meeting new species as Magnus.

“There’s still much to do now that we’re-“

“And you’ll be no use at all if you decide to overexert yourself.  _ Especially  _ if it means we’ll have to revisit untangling your wires.”

Minimus had moved to pick at the inner joint in his palm. The wire there seemed to always be loose and Minimus found himself repeatedly tucking it back into place whenever he was in his irreducible form. Now that the wiring had been smoothed back in its place he couldn't help but feel like he had to pull it out again just to put it back. Firstaid took note of it almost immediately.

“You can still do paperwork if things get too hectic. People are in and out of my office everyday, especially after what we went through. Nobody will look down on you for it,” He said, giving Minimus a reassuring pat on his shoulder. Minimus appreciated the gesture, but could only focus on how small his shoulder was compared to First Aids hand. His hand moved to prod at his other shoulder joint. “Okay maybe Whirl and Swerve will say something, but they  _ always  _ say something.”

“If that is all that I need to worry about then it’s better than what I feared.” He said, hoping he sounded less shaky than he felt. This time forcing his hands back to his knees he attempted to not fidget. Minimus tried to  _ not  _ think about how he wanted to mess with the joint just under the platting there. He balled them up into fists and accepted how the next few weeks were to follow. It probably wouldn’t be too embarrassing. At least when everyone got used to  _ how  _ small he actually is. He still had a mean glare when he needed one. He used to have one back when he was first online and Dominus teased him for how particular Minimus was when it came to the Ambus house rules. But he hadn’t really used his own glare since. . .

Still, he couldn’t change it, he couldn’t fight it, he could only take First Aid’s advice. 

“And if you think it’s turning into what you feared you can always comm me. Until then I’ll let the captains know you'll be on rest for a few days.” First Aid said, forwarding a memo to them and CCing Minimus. He sent him out of his office with a datapad on some stretches he could practice in the meantime and a followup appointment.

This was how Minimus found himself in his room. He was lucky enough to only run into Tailgate in the hallway, who waved with a chipper  _ hello _ . No questions about him or the armor, just asking if he’d see him at Swerves later. Minimus was grateful that Tailgate had long ago been able to pick up when he was tired or nervous. Verity would have called him  _ good people _ but Minimus just calls him friend. His shoulders bunch up instinctively at the thought of Verity. He hadn’t seen them in some weeks. He probably wouldn’t see them again. 

Minimus paused outside his door when he thought of that. It wasn’t like he had forgotten them. Up until the end of war they had messaged each other whenever they had time to. Once or twice they had video chatted or called but they were apart. It was hard enough to keep up when it was just an endless war between them. Verity had made all the initiative at first for their sporadic check-ins. Then Minimus found it was less of them feeling obligated to talk to Minimus and more of them  _ wanting  _ to talk to him. It had been nice for a while to call a friend up and have them smile at him and call him  _ Minimus _ . That they had missed Minimus and wanted to tell him about their day and just talk to him _. (“The newest season of The Good Place is out Mims- you have to watch it!” they would say, “Oh? And what makes you think you can give me orders?” he would reply. “Because you’re my friend- besides, I feel like you and Chidi have a  _ **_lot_ ** _ in common” they would laugh. . . . He really had meant to watch it.)  _ The last time they had spoken was when they said goodbye. It wasn't tearful or anything messy like that. After all they would still get to see Minimus after the jump. They were kind enough to treat it like a proper goodbye- knowing that everyone he was leaving behind and Verity would get to see the other him again.

He hadn’t thought of who else he wouldn’t see anymore after the quantum jump. Only of who he would still get to see.

Untensing his shoulders he punches in the code to his room and readies himself to spend the rest of what he had planned to be his shift  _ off _ . Minimus was trying to think of rest as an order more than a strong suggestion. Then the days would go by faster. Or maybe the hours would. But until then he had to manage around his Magnus sized room despite his Minimus sized problem. Normally in his outer armor this wasn’t an issue. Then he was only a third of Magnus’ size and not an eighth of it.Thankfully his recharge slab was low enough to the ground that he could still hoist himself up without much trouble. As for the rest of his room, like his desk and his window by the berth, it suddenly felt too big. Especially without the Magnus armor, now stored away in the medical ward, not where it usually sat in the corner whenever he had to take it off for a brief period of time.

The walls seemed bare now. Magnus, as the  _ Former  _ Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest accords, had no room for non work items. If it were a weapon or a datapad with sensitive information on it then it would have to stay in his office. Normally Minimus didn’t think on something like this but as he looked up at the wall behind his berth for a moment he dared to imagine something else than the drab metal. Perhaps a shelf with pictures upon it. Of the crew, of Verity, the wreckers, that weekend trip with Swerve Tailgate and Rewind, of Dominus and him from when he graduated the academy. He had all of them tucked away in his inner-files. Under: Personal, section: Minimus, sub folder: Images. He had enough that could fill a modest amount of it. 

Then he thought of the record player that Verity had snuck him once. Not that he had many records.  _ Whipped Cream & Other Delights, Discovery, Marcos Valle  _ were among his favorites. He had these also copied to his personal datapad. The one connected to his inner files. Under: Personal, Section: Minimus, sub folder: Organic Records. But the sound was different when he listened back to these recordings. He found that similar organic sound files also sounded different. The Lahomas for instance would imprint their sounds on petrified foliage, it lasted long but transferred terribly onto his datapad. The Record muffled the sound but it wouldn't distort it like the datapad. The nomadic Keptilos hunted a certain asteroid mammal in order to shave a part of its flat horn to make disc-like sound files. This too sounded just as nice on the record. Those would be nice to go up beside the-

His comm pinged and broke his concentration.

“Yes?” He said.

“Hey Mags my mech,” Rodimus' voice came through the other end, “I heard someone was put in time out.”

“. . . You read First Aid’s memo?” Minimus had a hard time imagining that. Even now when Rodimus just didn’t always read straight away. It was why he and Megatron had started sending him voice memos.

“Well duh, when the CMO sends something titled  _ Concerning Ultra Magnus _ I skim it then and there.” Which was nice to hear. Minimus knew already that Rodimus cared about him, but it’s always good to hear. “Besides I’m still gonna be on shift for a while showing Thunderclash some of your responsibilities while he covers for you.”

“Is that wise?” Minimus asked with a hint of concern. Rodimus and Thunderclash were on better terms now but working so close together so soon?

“Please. I’ll play nice. But that’s not why I called, Megs is gonna swing by your hab and drop off some paperwork so i thought I’d give you a heads up in case you wanted to . . . you know. Polish yourself up or anything like that.”

And so the teasing began. Rodimus had been less and less subtle with his comments. But so was Megatron with his intentions. Minimus wasn’t surprised that he didn’t mind the flattery- it was that it worked.

“Don’t be so crass, he’s not the first bot i’ve dated. I’m not the kind of mech who hesitates to go after what he wants.”

“That was crass?” Rodimus laughs before saying goodbye. 

Realizing it to be too cold without his armor, Minimus has to push a stool over to the thermostat before he can make the room feel a little more tolerable. It wasn’t the right word but it was what came to mind. He had forgotten what it was like to be without the insolation of his outer armor. More specifically his engine wasn't used to warming up his body all on its own. It really hadn’t had to for a few million years now. It really had some catching up to do.

Pulling a blanket from under the berths built-in storage shelf, Minimus crawled into his berth. Wrapping himself as tightly as he could in the blue metal mesh and took a moment to appreciate the new universe they had snuck into. Just outside his window were stars he had never really seen before. A planet he had never stepped foot on before. And people who had never been touched by war. Never hated the cybertronians. Never even heard of Cybertron. And if he had to wait a few weeks or so to get  _ out there.  _ . . then Magnus was just going to have to wait.

When the knock came at his door he automatically told them to come in. He knew who it was from the sound of their footsteps- but turned to greet Megatron still.

“Rodimus said you would be bringing paperwork.” Minimus said. The gentle smile on Megatron's face made him smile back. And when Megatron chuckled he had to still himself from laughing right along.

“I think when First Aid requested you rest he did not mean to sleep for the next few days.” Megatron placed the datapads on his desk. It was a bit of a good joke actually. A nice play on words. Minimus could appreciate it. Especially from Megatron.

“I’m just trying to warm myself up. Without the armor to keep me warm or cool me down my engine and fans have to work three times as much.”

He only nodded in response at first. Then Megatron opened his mouth, his cheeks obviously glowing with embarrassment at the sudden thought of something. Minimus heard his vocalizer reset when Megatron repeated himself.

“Would you like some help?” Eyes looking anywhere but Minimus. Megatron didn’t get flustered too often but when he did his face glowed pink. He mentally captured this moment and filed it away somewhere he would hold very dear. Under Personal, Section: Minimus, Sub-File: Megatron, Folder: His Smile. 

Not that Minimus was any less of a blushing mess. He simply lifted up an arm and ushered Megatron closer. Megatron hesitated briefly before getting into the berth with him. And  _ oh _ . . . his plating was much warmer to the touch. Discarding the blanket, Minimus melded right into Megatron's arms. An arm moved under him to support his neck and the other cupped the side of him. Gentle fingers rubbing soothing circles into his back. In this firm Megatron could crush him with one hand. But instead he chose to hold him close. Minimus traced the grooves of Megatron’s chassis before snuggling his face into Megatron's shoulder.

Minimus vents heaved a sigh and he allowed himself to close his eyes.

“Are you comfortable Minimus?” Megatron asked, voice quite as he leaned down to kiss the top of his helm. Minimus hummed. Leaning ever so slightly into the kiss. Oh what a delight that was- to be Minimus once again. To have a chance to find out who he is all over again. To possibly love and to be loved.

“Yes,” He said, cupping Megatron chin to return the favor, “Very much so.”

Comfortable. So that was the word. So that’s what this was. Oh how he could learn to live with this.

**Author's Note:**

> there is an art piece that goes with this and you can actually look at that
> 
> [here](https://interstellar-child.tumblr.com/post/643522234320814080/here-is-my-piece-for-bexion9-for-a-minimegs-art)
> 
> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy and Bex thanks for such a sweet prompt I really enjoyed working on it.


End file.
